Heaven's Twilight
by Heaven's Memoirs
Summary: As a High Priestess, Mikan's duty was to help others. She met with an injured man who was accused as the enemy soldier. Not only she is helping him with his injuries, she was also asked to do him a favour she regreted agreeing, his cravings for women...NM
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the characters nor the plot. I'm just merely writing down what i've remembered from a book i've read.**

**Summary:**

**As a high priestess, Mikan has a duty to help everyone whether it's injury or favours. She met with an injured handsome young man who was accused as the enemy soldier. Besides helping his injuries, she was also asked to do him a favour, a favour that she regreted agreeing... his craving for woman...**

**Author's Notes:**

**Hi guys, i wanna try and start this story, i hope you wont mind since i haven't finished Torn Between Love and Duty. Well, hope you all take time to review And by the way, this story is an adopted story from a chinese romance novel i adored so much. So to all of you guys who coincidentally know this story, i repeat again, i do not take credit for this story. I'm merely sharing this story to all of you guys who don't know this story. Well, Enjoy**

**Heaven's Twilight**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The beautiful sky shines with a radiant white light, signifying another day of hope. Flocks of birds busily flew freely across the cerulean blue sky without a care in the world.

The villagers gathered aound the cantre of the town. Pushing and yanking, they busily stared at the stage, hoping that they could take a glimpse at the newly crowned High Priestess.

The curtains of the carriage opens slowly, revealing a small petite hand. A maiden slowly climb out.

There, stood a beautiful brunette. She had perfectly shaped chin and high cheeckbones, along with her ivory skin glowing under the bright ray of light. Her long auburn hair cascade down her back over her petite shoulder. Her silky white robe reaching the floor showing her perfectly curved figure. She opened her glistening amber eyes that stared up the end of the staircase with innocent curiosity. She flashed out an angelic smile.

At the end of the stairs, an old man wearing a long magestic red robe look at her with a proud expression reflecting on his face. In his arms is a beautiful winged decorated gold cane with a blood red orb at the end. The staff shone beautifully under the eyes of heaven.

People stared in awe as she slowly walk up the stairs. Her long silky robe slide through each stair case, slowly and gracefully.

As she slowly reached the top of the stair case, the old man smiled and reach out the cane to her.

Suddenly...

"KYAAAAA...!!!!!!"

A loud scream is heard, followed by five heavy thumps.

Shocked expressions can be seen in everyone's faces. Some gasped while some smirked. The old man sighed.

The brunette sat on the stairs, rubbing her sore butt with her hand.

"I-Ittai..." She sheepishly said while blushing mad from embarrassment. "G-Gomennasai..."

A girl with expressionless violet eyes rushed up. "Baka... how can you be so careless...?"

"G-Gomennasai... sensei..." The brunette stared at the old man, "I'm just too nervous..."

He walk towards her. Handing out the golden staff, he finally said, "Habit will stay as habit, huh... High Priestess Mikan..."

Added another chuckle, he left.

Yes.

The girl who just fell down...

Was a high priestess...

And her name, is Mikan Sakura...

**Author's Notes:**

**Hai, that's a sucky short chapter... I'll update again this week and take time to review Maybe tomorrow... i'm very free tomorrow. Oh, and for those who read Torn Between Love and Duty, i'll update tomorrow I promise ;-)**


	2. Trust

**Disclaimer:**

**Nope, I don't own anything, so don't ask!**

**Author's Notes:**

**Oh my gosh!! I've just found out I never update this story!! Oh my god!! Thanks for the review and, enjoy! I've added some changes to the story.**

**Heaven's Twilight**

**Chapter 2: Trust**

--

I rolled up my sleeves and grabbed the handle, making an attempt to lift up the bucket full of water.

"Here, let me help you with that…" A certain raven haired girl said to me.

I smiled at her, "It's ok…" I added, "Thanks, Sumire…"

"She just didn't want you to slip down again, that's all."

…I ignored that statement.

Another girl giggled, "No wonder she became a High Priestess… She needs one."

Followed by some fits of giggles.

I felt my face heating up.

The previous embarrassing incident still runs through my mind.

Suddenly, I felt my hand being pulled away.

"Ignore them!!" Sumire gritted her teeth. "Ungrateful bitches…"

With one hand pulling me while the other one lifting up a bucket… Her strength is a mystery to me…

Stopping her tracks, she looked down, refuse to make eye contact with me, "Why didn't you leave this rotten village when you had the chance?"

"Sumire…" I rested my hand on her shoulder. "You know I can't… I promise your dad I'll look after you and…" I sigh softly, "and Hotaru…"

"I'll definitely go with you!" She turned to look at me, with a grin on her face. "It's a journey of only me, you and Hotaru together! Just us girls!"

"But-"

"Oh, don't worry about mom…" She cut me off. "My brother can take good care of her."

She took my hands and gave me her trademarked cheeky smile, "I'm you most trusted helper, cousin and friend, Mistress Mikan!"

I smile at that.

I've always wondered why…

Why did Hotaru stopped me from talking to Sumire ever since I've came to this village…?

--

"_Never follow her to anywhere alone!" She always looked at me with her cold eyes. "Don't even talk to her about anything!!"_

"_But… she's your sister…" I tried to argue with her, only to make things worse… "Maybe the three of us can start over again."_

_She ignored me._

_I added again, "She's just human, you know!! Why did you always treat her like this-"_

_I felt a sharp pain across my face._

"_She's my stepsister! Because of her, My mother left me!!" Her venomous eyes spat at me, "Don't make it look as if you've known everything about us!!"_

_Tears start to form on the corner of my eyes… I turned around and walk away, unable to look at her. _

_I've never imagined Hotaru, my best friend…_

_To slap me…_

"_She had always hated you!! Don't you get it?!" I heard her shouting for me…._

_I never turned around to look at her…_

--

I snapped back into reality.

"…Sure…" I assured her. "I'll think about it…"

"Oh, and here…" She handed me a white package.

"I made this cookie the other day." She smiled sheepishly. "I know that Hotaru never liked me, but… I hope we can start over?"

"Of course!" I felt a slight tinge of uneasiness in me.

I ignored it…

"Well then…" She walk forward, "Let's continue our work!" She grinned at me.

She surprised me with her hyper-ness.

But…

I followed her, with a thought on my mind…

Trust…

Am I willing to trust anyone ever again…?

I….. I'm not sure….

Is it… Possible…?

I wipe away the sweat forming on my forehead, as I felt the heat from the sun.

Losing concentration, I picked up the herbs from the ground.

I start to feel dizzy.

"How are you hanging on?" I heard Sumire shouting for me from a distance.

"I'm ok! I still have tones of energy in me." I lied.

I continue picking up the herbs, with my eyes squinted hard.

"Are you sure?" She called for me again.

"I'm positive!" I'm starting to feel really attached to her…

I smiled to myself at that thought.

Maybe… Just maybe…

I can trust them again…

"Oh my gosh!!" I heard Sumire gasped. "I forgot to cook rice for the day!!"

"You can go ahead." I assured her. "I'm nearly finished."

I stood up, startled when I almost fall down, "Go on. I'll deliver these herbs to the village."

"Thanks, Mistress Mikan… " She walked closer to me. An unreadable expression plastered on her face.

Something is wrong.

I can sense it.

"Actually…. Don't bother," She suddenly smirked, "I think you won't make it that far."

I felt someone grabbed both my arms and tie them together.

I tried to fight back, but my head is spinning wildly from the fatigue…

I'm confused.

What's happening?!

"You should have listened to Hotaru… Big Sister is always right…" She giggled and walked away slowly.

"Oh… and Mikan…?" She turned around. Her cold eyes pierced through my heart. "I've never liked you…."

I blacked out…

--

**Author's Notes:**

**RxR and I'll continue very soon since holiday's coming.**

**PS:**

**Torn between Love and Duty will be updated on 28****th**** May!! XDXD**

**PS2:**

**Anyone who is interested to be my Beta Reader, feel free to PM me, ok?**

**CHAO!!**


End file.
